


The way it ends

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beecher/Keller sadomasochism tango leaves causalities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way it ends

The way it ends was never in doubt; the first seeds were sown from the first betrayal.  
If you betray a man who loves you and he still comes back for more, then you get to keep him.  
That’s what Chris Keller knew.  
He betrayed the one he loved most, over and over and every damn time he came back to get himself some fresh pain for his masochistic pleasure.  
What other explanation could there be?  
He craved some fresh served humiliation, and Keller would give it to him.  
He was kind like that.  
Beecher was even more hungry for his particular brand of cruelty than poor Bonnie.  
And she was a doormat for the ages.  
Oh sure, Toby would rebel and fuck other people and try to shank him, but that was his way of keeping things interesting.  
Keller didn’t like an easy target, he wanted excitement and danger.  
So Toby brought him that, in spades.  
Toby knew that he would kill Ronnie, so he offered him up like a sacrificial lamb, a peace offering.  
A way of saying “Sorry I fucked those other guys, this one you can have for free.”  
The Beecher/Keller sadomasochism tango was not without casualties.  
A bunch of dumb losers lost their lives, and Toby seemed to mind, pretended it mattered to him that his casual lovers wound up dead.  
Well, bullshit.  
He was flattered Keller would care enough to kill for him.  
Why else would he come back?

*  
After the messed up parole and Vern-baby’s death he still came back.  
Sure it took two years, but Keller had time.  
While they rebuilt Oz, he languished at some other place, and wrote long, obscene and occasionally remorseful letters to Toby at Jessup.  
After a long year Toby wrote back. “You asshole. I hate you.”  
Well, he still cared.  
They were back in Oz for a year and while Chris waited for Toby to take him back, he jerked off to old memories of which there were plenty.  
*  
It ended like this.  
Some loser Aryan tried to kill Toby for Vern’s sake.  
Keller was there and whacked him on the spot.  
Beecher kept his mouth shut.  
He requested to be put back with Keller and back he went.  
Toby accepted Keller’s apology, and he went to his knees, worshipping his lover’s cock like so many times before.  
Chris took him back like always, because what else did he want from his sorry lot in life?  
A pardon?  
He wouldn’t get that, but he could get his favorite bitch back.  
That’s the way it ended, in pain and blood and love.  
In unholy matrimony, in the place of the lost and the damned.


End file.
